Rose and Her Scorpio
by Elizabeth Bells
Summary: Taught hate, but learned love. Scorpio and Rose. Based off of Romeo and Juliet. Only time will tell if this will end tragically. Rose is the pretty Gryffindor that everyone loves. Scorpious is the kind Slytherin that no one does. Together?
1. The Beginning

**HELLO! So I was reading _Romeo and Juliet_ when I decided I wanted to write this, so here it is, the first chapter, written in the dead of night! I really like Rose and Scorpious :)**

**So, here is what I have to say: Obviously this is spun off Romeo and Juliet thought _I havent decided if I want it to end tragically yet_. Anyway, please let me know what you think or if I mayjor screwed something up. Ideas, and suggestions for my story are appreatiated and taken seriously so thank you!**

**Please Enjoy: Rose and Her Scorpio**

* * *

><p>Two houses, both alike in dignity in magical Hogwarts—where our story shall begin,<p>

were known for the fights that went between them.

_Gryffindor for the proud, just and courageous._

_Slytherin, for the cunning, resourceful and plotting._

_But when two star crossed lovers have lived there whole lives learning to hate the other,_

_how is it that it is that one person becomes the most important thing to them?_

* * *

><p>Scorpious Malfoy had always been the kid that no one liked. Was it because he was evil, horrible, stupid or anything wrong with him? No, it was the stupid mistakes his father had made when he was younger.<p>

At school, Scorpio was teased, ignored, pranked, and hated, all because of his father.

But his best friend had made things easier for him greatly. Nick hadn't known about his Scorpious's fathers past when they first met, in fact, he barely knew anything about the wizarding world. Nicholas Simonson was a muggleborn, and the purebloods best friend.

The way he was treated since a little boy had driven Scorpious into being placed into Slytherin, but he thought, quite possibly, he could have been a Gryffindor. A secret he always kept.

So now, after all the years in Hogwarts, it was finally seventh year and the mid-year dance for the seventh years was nearing. What would the theme would be, no one knew, but it was sure to be something amazing as everything at Hogwarts always was

"Scorpio!" Nick laughed he sat down for dinner. "It's tomorrow!"

"I know Nick," Scorpious smiled at the anxious boy. "I'm sure you'll both have a great time."

"I'm just worried that I'll do something stupid," Nick mumbled as a blush crept to his face at the very mention of the girl.

Nick and Lana Thomas had been friends for a long time, but Nick had finally struck up the courage to ask the little Ravenclaw out. Lana Thomas was the daughter of Luna and Dean Thomas, owners of the quibbler. Lana was very nice and didn't hold Scopious's dad's past against him. She was one of the few kids from another house that he actually could talk to.

"What about you? Don't have a date to the dance?" Nick asked trying to get the subject off of him.

"Nah, what girl would want to go with me?" Scorpious asked with a sigh and Nick gave him a sympathetic look.

Sure, there were several Slytherin girls that would be more than happy to accompany him to the dance, but those girls were not his type. Scorpio didn't have the pureblood views of his relatives. Lots of students had learned that Scorpio was really a nice guy over the years but, girls dating him meant that they would be pushed around by anyone who opposed him.

"Sorry mate," Nick pushed his shoulder and took a bite of his mashed potatoes, after shooting a glance at Lana.

"It's alright," Scorpious said but that's when Nick began to freak out.

"Hang on," he began to rattle. "You're still going to go right? I mean what if something happens? Oh, dude, please don't leave me!"

"Is that desperation Nicholas Simonson?" Scorpious teased.

"Yes!" Nick said seriously and then they both laughed.

"Alright, alright," Scorpio sighed and he wondered what would happen with all the seventh year house kids in one room, it could turn out dreadful if someone did something stupid.

* * *

><p>"Roooseee! Rosyyyy! Rose Weasley! Ginger! Weasley! Oye! Rose!" Albus called and rolling her eyes, Rose looked over at her cousin.<p>

"What?" she snapped and his smile degraded, slightly.

"They just gave out the new updates for the dance!" Albus told her and she raised an eyebrow.

"And I care because…?" she asked and he sighed, sitting next to her.

"Because you're going," he said as if he were pointing out the obvious. "Apparently, it's a surprise theme!"

"Oh, goody!" she cried enthusiastically, rolled her eyes and looked back at her book.

"Oh, come on, listen!" Albus insisted and held the sheet of paper back up to his face. "Dress code is whatever because the entrance will transform your look."

"Oh well, that definitely makes me want to go," Rose said sarcastically and Albus chuckled.

"Come on, it might be fun," Albus said and she pursed her lips.

"There is no way I'm letting you miss the senior dance!" Albus shouted at her. "I'm sure you've been asked by some guys."

"Yeah," Rose said wrinkling her nose. Nearly twenty guys had asked her just today. But she knew it wasn't because of who she was, or what she was. It was because of her parents, and that was all.

"So?" Albus scooted closer.

"I will be attending the dance alone!" she said with a smile and he frowned at her but sighed in defeat. "Who are you taking anyway?"

This caught him off guard and he sank into his seat as his cheeks went red. "Isabellaragner," he mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that?" Rose asked.

"Isabella Ragner," he said a little clearer.

"Finally!" Rose beamed at him and his lips ghosted a smile, obviously pleased with himself.

* * *

><p>The next night, Scorpious quickly walked into the great hall, hoping just to get the night over with. The last thing he wanted was a night of horrible looks from the Gryffindors. But as he passed under the door, he felt his casual clothes transform on him and felt something on his face.<p>

It took him a moment to realize what had happened, but Scorpious soon understood. The dance's theme was masquerade, and the spell that transformed your clothes, was to make you undistinguishable.

His lips formed a smile and he realized maybe, just maybe, he could have fun tonight.

Rose walked around the hall silently. It was busy everywhere. She liked no one knowing who she was. It was refreshing because people weren't crowding her constantly. It was nice, peaceful.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" she said as she completely walked into someone.

"It's fine," the tall boy replied and they he stood. He helped her back to her feet and she smiled at him until their eyes meet.

She was consumed by the stunning silver color that stared at her intensely under the mask. Her own green eyes staring back.

"Would you, care to dance?" the boy asked uncertainly, holding out a hand to her and she looked down at it.

"Sure," she said laying her small and slender hand his large and cold one.

The masked boy led her out onto the dance floor and their hands found their way to the correct place. Her hand, still rested in his as they swayed to the music felt, oddly in place. His hand on her hip felt so real, so natural, so right.

"Your eyes, they are so beautiful," Scorpious said out loud, without even thinking. They both blushed, staring at the ground for a moment. He didn't know who this strange girl was, but he knew there was something about her, that made him want to stare at her forever. There was something about her that made him want to hold her hand as long as the sands of time kept trickling through the hourglass.

"Thanks," she said and his heart melted from her voice. It almost sounded, poetic?

**_I didn't believe in fairytales, until I first met you_**

**_I didn't believe in love at first site, until I saw you_**

**_I didn't believe in true loves kiss, until you kissed me_**

_**And I sure as hell never believed in love, until I loved you**_

The song ended, and Scorpious let his hand drop from her side, but his eyes never left hers. A small strand of her red hair hung in front of her face, hidden by the little black mask.

Her dress was long, black and soft purple and she stared at it in awe. She wondered if she would be able to keep it when the night was over.

Rose looked back up at the man in front of her. His tux was black and blue, his mask white and black. He was a mysterious guy, and she hadn't the faintest idea who he was, but she liked that he didn't know who she was.

She didn't ask for his name when the song ended, just stood there, frozen in place. She liked that he wasn't there because of her parents, she liked that he had asked her to dance as the unknown girl, not Rose Wealsey.

"Would you like to step out on the…balcony?" she giggled as she looked over at the balcony that had formed for the night.

"With you? Yeah," Scorpious replied and they made their way to the balcony.

"I'm usually not one for parties," Rose confessed.

"Me either," Scorpious replied and he leaned against the railing next to her.

"I kind of like this," Rose told him. "Us not knowing who people are, me not knowing who y—others are." Rose inwardly cringed as she realized what she had nearly said out loud.

"I agree, it's nice, refreshing," Scorpio nodded. She seemed to understand.

* * *

><p>"Okay, favorite song?" Scorpio asked.<p>

"Less than Perfect, by Pink," Rose said and he raised an eyebrow. "Muggle singer," she told him and he made a note to listen to the song later.

"Favorite thing to do?" she asked and he considered it for a moment.

"Read a good book, one with endless opportunities, one that brings me out of this world and into another, one that…yeah," Scorpio quickly stopped babbling and looked at the girl who was nodding in agreement.

"Me too!" she laughed and Scorpious smiled. His eyes drifted from her hidden face for a moment and he saw the clock.

"Wow," he whispered as he realized he'd been talking to the girl for nearly three hours, just leaning against the railing of the balcony.

"What?" she asked and he indicated to the clock. "Oh, geez."

"Yeah, I guess it's just easy to talk to you," Scopious shrugged and she smiled.

"You're easy to talk to as well," she told him and silver once again met green as their eyes met.

"Well maybe after tonight we could talk again?" he suggested and Rose's heart pounded.

"I'd love that," she told him.

"I'd love that too," he told her and he began to lean closer to her, not even realizing what he was doing.

He heard the clock sound midnight, and the bell rang as he neared her. Her eyes shut as they got only millimeters away and there lips touched, warm and light. It was the best kiss he'd ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, This was my attempt at a 'first chapter.' I really hope you liked it, and that it was as much fun to read as it was to write which I doubt cuz I had alot of fun writing it!<strong>

**I am not sure if this story will end tragically. It may, it may not. Please let me know what u want/think. **


	2. Behind the Mask

**Chapter 2! Here it is. I really hope you like!**

* * *

><p>An electric shock seemed to run through her as she kissed the boy before her. She didn't know him, and yet she knew everything about him. She knew his dream to become an author, and she'd told him about her wanting to be a teacher.<p>

She could feel her mask coming off, it being deteriorated by the charm that ended at midnight, but she didn't care.

Scorpio realized that his tux was still there, but the mask was gone. But he didn't care. His thoughts were consumed by the amazing girl in front of him.

They finally broke and smiled as their eyes met again, but there smile faltered as their eyes roamed the rest of the others face.

Scorpious and Rose both unknowingly took a step back as the horror filled them. Sure it was possible, the two had never spoke before. But what were the odds?

"Rose? Rose where are you?" Albus's voice rang through the hall. Reality kicked in as they took another step back.

"I—" Scorpious tried to say something but his throat was closing.

"Scorpious?" A voice asked from behind. "Scorpio, are you here?"

"You, no way it's too," Rose tried to speak as well.

"Rose?" the voice rang through the hall again.

"Scorpio!" The other called and they both began to back up slowly.

Soon, they both turned and walked opposite directions, both of them held up a hand that flew to their lips. Rose brushed her lips softly, her mind racing.

"Oh, there you are Rose!" Albus said walking over. "I was looking for you, we were all going to head up now since it's all over." He indicated to the small group of Gryffindors behind him.

"What? Oh yeah." She said and she let her cousin lead her out of the great hall.

* * *

><p>"Hey Scorpious!" Nick laughed as he walked over to his friend. "I had the most amazing night!"<p>

"Good to hear it," Scorpious smiled at his friend as they walked back to the dungeons. But his smile faltered when his friend wasn't looking. What had he done? He had kissed a Gryffindor, and not just any Gryffindor, the Gryffindor Princes, Rose Weasley. Oh he just knew she was wishing this night had never happened, even though he was sure that it had been one of the best nights of his life.

Rose Weasley. The name made a shiver go down his spine. Rose Weasley. She was easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and until tonight, he'd never spoken to her before in his life.

It was easier that way. If he didn't talk to her or Albus, James, Hugo or Lily, they didn't talk to him. Except for the time Albus and he had been paired for Charms once but they exchanged very few words. If they didn't talk, they couldn't become rivals, it was a goal. But he'd just spent three hours sharing his deepest wishes with the forbidden one, what was he to do now?

He was sure that he was falling for her. He knew she could never reciprocated that feeling. Maybe if he was someone else, but he wasn't, he was Scorpious Malfoy, the Slytherin. The vermin, the son of a death eater.

It was the first time he'd really actually even looked at her. The first time he'd ever seen her eyes. And he couldn't get them out of his head.

* * *

><p>Scorpious Malfoy. The name made her stomach churn. Scorpious Malfoy. He was the only person in the whole wide world, she was sure she'd never fall for. But here she was, lying in bed, thinking of the blond boy.<p>

She'd never even spoken to him before, so it was just bad luck that she'd ran in to him. But bad luck had been one hell of a night, and one amazing kiss.

No! Stop it! She commanded herself. You are a weasley, a Gryffindor and not in any way attracted to Scorpious. He hates you, he thinks your nothing and you just poured out your heart to him!

But those eyes. Silver blue, with such a kind smile. Wow.

She got up from her head girl bed and walked to the window seat and opened the window.

Just breathe! She told herself, get some sleep and by morning, everything will be okay. He's probably already forgotten about you. He's probably the only guy you've ever really liked…so why on earth did he have to be a Malfoy.

Scorpious finally crept from the boys dorm and into the Slytherin commons. He couldn't sleep at all. All he could think about was beautiful Rose bloody Weasley. Weasley!

* * *

><p>He grabbed his broom from the cupboard as the door creaked. He spun around to make sure that no one else was there and he swung open the common's door.<p>

His eyes searched around the darkness as he climbed up the stairs and out onto the castle grounds. His legs kicked off and soon he was climbing higher and higher on his Nimbus 2012, the newest broom. He tried everything to get her out of his mind. He flew loops, he played with a snitch from his pocket, he even dived but nothing was working.

Where was she now? Was she asleep? Images of a still and peaceful Rose filled his mind and his heart began to race. Was she awake? Probably not. Fantasies of her lying in bed, thinking of him crossed him and he ghosted a smile.

Where was the head's rooms anyway? The other side of the castle? Maybe if he rode up to her window, he could see her asleep.

Scorpio knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't help it. She was all he could think about, everything that consumed him. And so he rode in the night air toward the castle side.

* * *

><p>"Scorpious Malfoy, dearest Scorpio," she sighed into the ledge of the window, staring at the stars, speaking to herself. "Why of all things did you have to a Slytherin, and a Malfoy at that! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."<p>

"I can't pretend that this night never happened, nor can I pretend that I regret talking to you…kissing you," she murmmered on as her hand flew to her lips again. She could still image his eyes leaning closer to her, knowing or wishing him to kiss her, and then he did.

"I don't want us to be apart because of our families," she groaned holding her head in her hands. "The moment you saw who I was, I'm sure hate, disgust and regret filled you, but only sorrow filled me. Am I destined to love the one I cannot have? Am I in love?"

Scorpious's eyes widened and he leaned closer. He shouldn't have been listening, he knew that, but she had captivated next words she spoke could be everything. She didn't regret it, she possibly loved him. She wanted to be with him.

"Yes," she breathed out and a single tear rolled down her right cheek, which she quickly wiped away.

"Don't cry," Scorpious muttered, flying up to her without even thinking.

"Who is there…?" Rose shouted in alarm. She took a step back from the window, her eyes searching for the stranger.

"It's me," Scorpio told her and he leveled with the window. They stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"You—err heard all that?" Rose asked meekly with a bright red blush and Scorpious couldn't help but smile at the girl.

"Yes," he told her. "Did you mean it?"

"Well I," she covered her face with her hands. "I didn't know anyone was there! You weren't supposed to hear it!"

"But did you mean it?" Scorpious asked again. He hoped, deep in his soul that she did.

"I, I, yes. I did mean it," she told him sitting on the window seat again, only a foot or so away from him. "I can't lie about it. I can't pretend like I didn't mean it." She was embarrassed, and in the moonlight Scorpio could see her bringing her knees up to her chin.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that I felt the same way?" he asked and she looked up at him in shock. "I've never felt this way about anyone before. I can't get you out of my head. Your eyes, your smile, your voice, your dreams and ambitions. I'm in love with you."

"I don't think the wizarding world would be too fond of us dating Malfoy," she told him clearing her throat.

"Please, call me Scorpious," he whispered as his broom neared the window. "I just professed my love to you. I think we should be on first name terms."

"Yeah," She sighed and looked back up at the stars. "I love you too Scorpious."

And that was it for him, her saying his name made him go crazy. He'd never had been fond of his name, but when she said it….

"But what are we to do?" she asked and he could hear the worry and plead in her voice. "I can't be just friends with you Scorpious," she told him and his eyes flickered to hers.

"So I will come here every night," he told her. "And we can just talk, for hours at a time."

"For hours?" she giggled. "As lovely as that sounds, I don't know how we'd get enough sleep at night."

"Well," Scorpious reached into the room and took her warm hand in his. "Then just an hour every night."

"But that isn't nearly long enough!" she cried and he smiled.

"You can't have it both ways Rose."

"I just want to be with you forever," she told him and he felt his heart race.

"I will be with you forever Rose," he promised, tightening his grip on her hand. "I'd do anything for you."

"You just need to tell me you love me," she whispered as she leaned out the window toward him.

"I love you more than life itself Rose Weasley," he told her and he could feel her hot breath on him as he leaned toward her.

"And I love you Scorpious Malfoy," she murmured as her lips grazed his. All the worry that had filled the couple evaporated for a moment, as their hands entwined and there other snaked around there necks, pulling the other closer. His hand tangled in her sea of hair and her warm hand tingled at the back of his neck.

Rose and Scorpious broke, and their hands stayed holding until his distance grew too much and they broke, leaving Rose at the window and Scorpious riding through the night, back to his room.

"Good Night, Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow," she whispered into the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ummmm...TADA! sort of. I love these two. Yeah!<strong>

**Okay just something I had to say. The famous line_:"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?" Is not all as it seems. Juliet is not asking where he is. She is not even searching for him. No wherefor more means why, not where. She is asking why his is Romeo, why he is a Montegue. For you see she is in distress. Why of all people in the whole world, did she fall for Romeo?_ Why of all the people on earth did Rose fall for Scorpious?**


	3. Good Morning, Good Night

**Okay, yes I know it has been like two months. That is because I was way from home. Dont ask. its complicated. But I now ready to rejoin the world of Fanfiction and continue my works :) Hurray!**

**PLease let me know what you think!**

**PSCan you find the two real Shakespere Quotes?**

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley woke early the next morning, her mind swirling. Scorpious. Her Scorpious, and hers alone. But how could it ever be?<p>

She slowly swung her legs out of her bed from under the covers. Her thoughts racing about the night before. The dance, the talking, the kiss and love. She'd told him she loved him. She'd never told a boy that before.

He'd said he loved her, something many had told her before. But something about the way he looked at her, talked to her, cared about her, made her believe him.

She quickly got changed into her robe and slowly, trying to sort the day with her mind. She raced down to the breakfast hall, eager to see him. Just to see him once.

* * *

><p>Scorpious Malfoy's eyes opened to the sound of others around him. NO. It had been such a good dream, though not a realistic one.<p>

He got out of his bed and rubbed his eyes.

Rose Weasley. Could last night really have happened? No. Surely it was all a dream. It had to have been!

But he had to see her none the less, and so he got changed. Nick was still fast asleep so Scorpio decided to venture to breakfast without him.

"Rose, I just can't believe you don't have a guy, I mean with the amount of guys chasing after you…"  
>The name Rose made Scorpious spin around to see her entering the hall in front of him. He quickened his pace to keep her in his site.<p>

"Maybe I do have someone Lily," Rose told her cousin with a wink and a smile. She sat down at the Gryffindor table and Scorpious watched her head turn toward his table searchingly.

He made his way over to his table and sat down, their eyes meeting. She smiled at him briefly and he smiled back automatically. And then they both looked away.

Last night had happened, it hadn't been a dream. It didn't seem real to Malfoy, but it was. He loved her, and she loved him.

But how could it work? What would his parents say? What would her parents say? What parent, let alone two from the golden trio, would want their daughter to date the swine? The disgusting filth by the name of Malfoy?

And how could she ever tell anyone? How could she handle the shame that was his inheritance? How could he even ask such a thing from her?

* * *

><p>Rose couldn't concentrate on the conversations running down the table. Her mind was somewhere else, or with someone else. Scorpious Malfoy. No, just Scorpious, her Scorpious. Rose and Scorpious, Scorpious and Rose. Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn.<p>

"Hey, Rose!" Albus called from the other side of the hall. She looked up and watched him walk over to the table with a smile on his face.

"Hi Albus!" she laughed as he sat next to her.

"I have amazing news!" Albus said practically shaking with excitement.

"What what? Spit it out already!" She gave him a push.

"I just received news from James! Victorie and Teddy…they're getting married!"

"Finally!" Rose jumped from her seat and laughed.

* * *

><p>From the Slytherin table, Scorpious looked up as he heard a sound. It was a nice sound, almost musical.<br>He looked up to find Rose laughing.

Scorpious shook his head at himself as he smiled. He wasn't sure how he had fallen, but he had fallen hard.

Just then, a bell sounded and he had to rush to his next class. But of course this was one that Slytherin shared with Gryffindor. Perhaps he really had come to like Charms class.

* * *

><p>Rose walked into class slowly, Albus walking beside her humming something without a real tune. He was having a good day, Rose could see the smile that kept trailing to his face.<p>

As she walked into the room, she and Albus came face to face with a wide eyed Scorpious. They stood there, neither moving.

Albus had tensed up, his hand hovering over his wand as if ready for anything. But Scorpious opened his mouth, trying to speak.

He cleared his throat once and then, "Good Morning," he spoke slowly with a polite nod. And then he swiftly moved out of the way of Albus and Rose who were both shocked into silence.

Rose looked at Albus waiting for a reaction. Albus faltered, and then also nodded.

"Good Morning," he replied and took a step forward, leading Rose to her seat who was too stunned for any real train of thought.

Once they were seated, Albus leaned over to her. "That actually just happened right?"

"Yeah," Rose nodded slowly, a smile playing on her lips.

"Huh," Albus shook his head and sat back in his seat. "Weird."

* * *

><p>"Did you just say Good Morning to Potter and Weasley?" Nick whispered to Scorpious in shock.<p>

Scorpious just nodded , releasing the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Wow," Nick commented and Scorpious sat down.

"Why is that weird?" Scorpious asked. "You talk all the time!"

"Yeah but my father and his father aren't like mortal enemies!" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Actually I'm pretty sure that his dad's mortal enemy was Voldemort, but okay, my seventeen year old dad could have been as bad. You're right."

Nick shook his head and sniggered, his eyes trailing back to the other two. "You know what, that Rose is really pretty. Have you noticed?"

"Nope," Scorpious said quickly.

* * *

><p>Rose looked in the mirror and pushed strands of red hair out of her face.<p>

It was dark out, the moon shone right over her window giving a breathtaking view. Her eyes stared at the glowing orb, just taking in the site.

"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! Oh that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!"

Startled, Rose looked around but could see nothing in the night.

"A voice is sounding through the night. But I know that voice, it words speak such kind words to me, that fuels the flame of love that is to be ours." She replied to it.

And from the night air Scorpious's face appeared, getting closer and closer until she could identify the pale skin that was nearly close enough to touch hers.

"Rose," he whispered her name and it sent a shiver up her back.

"Scorpious," she breathed back. "I never use to like my name," Scorpious told her, "But it's different when you say it. I think I could get use to it."

"You said Good Morning today," Rose told him as her eyes searched into his. Their faces getting ever so close.

"I did," he nodded and she bit her lip.

"Albus said it too," she tilted her head to the right and he smiled.

After a moment of silence, Rose took his hand and held it to her cheek.

* * *

><p>Scorpious felt electricity run through him that only Rose could give him. His hand rest on her cheek, her glove. He knew that cheek now, he could count every freckle.<p>

Slowly, Scorpious leaned closer to capture her lips in his own. And that was it. He was gone, drunk on her kiss, on her lips. On her love.

"You have soft skin," Scorpious said slowly and he took a deep breath. "And you smell so good."

He then went red in the face. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"I love you Scorpio," Rose muttered as she loomed in for another kiss.

But Scorpious pulled away. "Scorpio?" he questioned, and even in the dark he could see her go red.

"Well I—I –it's just that Scorpious is such a long name and I like—" She stammered but what cut off by a kiss.

"No, I like it," he told her and she deepened a kiss.

Scorpio, he thought. I could get use to that.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, let me know what you think! Everything u say matters to me so dont hold back! Do u want sad ending or happy ending? Let me know! <strong>


	4. In the Loop

**I have updated again! HURRAY! HURRAY! CONFETTI! okay now seriously. I need to know how we want this to end. Good, or sad :) :(**

**lol well I like Nick, so we get more of him. And next chapters gunna be all ROmancy again...umm let me know what you think**

**P.S. Dispite common belief, I don't own HP! I know right? Shoocking that a fifteen year old girl with way to much time on her hands isnt a multi millionaire! **

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Scorpious?" Nick finally asked after a long silent walk to the Care of Magical Creatures Class.<p>

"I don't know what you mean," Scorpious said looking at his best friend with a quizzical expression.

"Well you seem a bit distracted," Nick commented.

Scorpious knew he was right, lately all he could think about was Rose Weasley. They were in love, but how would the wizarding world take the news?

"I'm sorry, I guess," Scorpious didn't know how to continue. "I guess I've just had a lot on my mind lately.

"Scorpious, where do you go in the dead of night?" Nick asked and Scorpious stopped to stare at his friend.

"What?"

"I always wake up in the middle of the night, I can't help it. And every time I do, you're not in your bed," Nick said slowly, watching for his friends reaction.

"I—I" Scorpious wasn't sure what to say. His mouth was dry, his heart was speeding up and his eyes were all over the place.

"You can tell me anything Scorp," Nick promised and Scorpious stared at the ground.

"Is it something bad?" Nick asked and Scorpious looked up at him.

"Depends on your point of view," Scorpious shrugged.

"Come on, out with it Scorpious! I swear I'll tell the Head Boy!"

"You wouldn't," Scorpious's jaw dropped at the thought of his best friend betraying him.

"No," Nick agreed sheepishly. "But please tell me, and don't lie to me."

Scorpious looked into his bestfrineds pleading eyes and broke. "I've been meeting a girl secretly," he mumbled.

"What?" Nick said very loudly as they neared the class.

"Shhh, I'll tell you after class!" Scorpious spat at him urgently and Nick glared at him.

"You better dude," he nodded.

* * *

><p>"R—Rose?" Scorpious whispered.<p>

"I'm here," He heard a musical laugh.

Scorpious smiled into the night as he found her to his left, sitting by the lake.

"Hey," he grabbed her around her waist and sat next to her. She leaned in so that her head rested on his shoulder. Their hands intertwined and he just shut his eyes listening to the night with her.

"Rose," he finally said. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" she said hearing the waver of his voice. She looked up at the man she loved and pulled herself away slightly so she could look him in the eyes.

"Nick knows about us," he told her and she felt her mouth form an O.

There was a silence that covered them for a moment before Rose spoke.

"Does he approve?" she asked.

"He says that as long as he's best man, he doesn't care," Scorpious chuckled. "He likes you."

"Good," Rose said slowly. "Now I want to tell Albus."

"What?" Scorpious couldn't hide the panic in his voice.

"Nick knows, so I want to tell Al," Rose smirked at him.

"Totally different! Albus Potter is your cousin!"

"And my best friend! We don't keep secrets from each other! Plus he doesn't seem to mind you!" Rose said quickly.

"Oh well in that case!" Scorpious snorted.

"Scorpio," she moaned and her eyes pleaded with him.

"NO, no way! Not a chance!" he said trying not to look at her.

* * *

><p>"Rose what in the world are we doing outside in the middle of night?" Albus asked as they treaded through the grounds with the invisibility cloak.<p>

"I need you to talk to someone," Rose explained again.

"Who?" Albus asked in a whinny, tired voice.

"Ummm…my boyfriend?" She said slowly, not meeting his eyes.

"You have a boyfriend and didn't tell me? Honestly Rose! I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other!"

"We don't, that's why you're going to come meet him!" Rose smacked him.

"Ow!"

"SHHH!" came a hushed voice. But it wasn't Rose's.

"Who's there?" Albus asked.

"Hello Po—Albus," came a voice from behind him.

Albus Potter turned slowly to see Scorpious Malfoy smiling at him, holding out a hand. Albus stared down at the cold, pale hand in front of him and then at Rose.

"Scorpious Malfoy?" Albus asked her and she nodded looking guilty.

Albus stood there frozen for a moment. He kept looking from Rose to Scorpious and back again. They both looked nervously at each other.

"Well you guys get to tell the families," Albus laughed. And he shook Scorpios hand.

"Well then," Scorpious laughed nervously. "You're not mad?"

"No, Malfoy. You seem like an okay guy, and Rose seems Happy."

"Its Scorpious," he told him and Albus smiled.

"Scorpious."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Nick asked the nervous Scorpious.<p>

"No," Scorpious said but he kept walking towards the class. His stomach was doing flips, his heart was pounding and he felt like he was going to throw up.

"You can do it," Rose whispered to him as he passed. He looked at her eyes, shining at him with the confidence he lacked. It was as if she was a part of him, filling the emptiness that had swelled his insides. Suddenly, he was ready.

In front of everyone, he walked over to Albus Potter and smiled.

"Good Morning. Beautiful day, don't you think Albus?"

"Oh yes," Albus said tensely following the script. "Lovely, I agree Scorpious."

And everyone around them began to whisper quickly. Everyone watched as the two nodded politely at each other and walked away. It seemed like a completely normal conversation. And that was the weird part.

"See, wasnt to bad," Nick nudged him with a smirk on his face as he watched his pale bestfriend nearly faint. They could hear the whsipers floating around.

"Yeah, sure," Scorpious laughed sarcastically. "It was nothing!"

* * *

><p>"That went well," Albus told Rose who smirked at him.<p>

"He really is a nice guy," she told him.

"Maybe," Albus said slowly. "But he is a Malfoy Rosie."

"Don't call me that," Rose hissed at him.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes and looked back up at the teacher. He was shaking. What would his father say if he heard that he had 'befriended' a Malfoy? Perhaps his father wouldn't hear about it…

* * *

><p><em>Dear Albus,<em>

_ I hear you have been talking with Scorpious. I can't help but be concerned. I'm sure he's a nice guy but please be careful! Tell Lily to work harder in Charms. Her grades are slipping!_

_ Love,_

_ Mum and Dad_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rose,<em>

_ Don't you dare let Albus go near that boy again! I will not be having any nephew of mine associating with that slime! Mum sends her love, as do I. Well done on your last few tests Rosie._

_Love,_

_Dad_

* * *

><p><em>Scorpious,<em>

_ I am hearing rumors of you and Potter's son being friends. I hope you haven't lost your mind! They could never accept you son, it's just the way things are._

_ I'm sorry that you have to live with the sins of the father, but I can't change the past, I can only look to the future, I can only protect you._

_ We love you very much and are only trying to look out for you. Maybe it would be better if you stuck to students in your own house. Your best friend is already a (mudblood written and scratched out), muggleborn. Isn't that enough son?_

_ Please be careful, don't let them get to you. Be safe,_

_ Mum and Dad_

* * *

><p><strong>IK! Its short. Live with it! PLEASE REVIEW!..I've kinda lost intrest in this one...<strong>


	5. The Invitation to the Potters

**Sorry for not updating in like forever but I was overseas and then I was busy and then u know how it is. Here it is anyway. **

* * *

><p>"Scorpio?" Rose whispered quietly. "Scorpio?"<p>

Hands came from behind her, covering her eyes. She felt warm breath at the back of her neck and she smiled as he heard her whisper in her ear, "Hello Rose." No matter how many time he said her name, the butterflies still came.

She reached behind her head and turned around. He was smiling at her, his lips found hers. It was a slow kiss, but warm and real.

"I've missed you," he said and he watched her eyes light up.

"I saw you only three hours ago silly," she said through her blush. And then, "I missed you too."

"I was thinking," Scorpious said holding her close. "I don't like keeping secrets from everyone."

"I don't either, but they'd never understand Scorpio. My dad, your dad, the rest of the wizarding community! I don't want us to be separated," she told him slowly.

"But I can't grab you and kiss you in the middle of the day just because you look beautiful. I can't hold your hand as I walk down the halls. I can't take you out to eat or out dancing. I feel like we're trapped Rose, I don't know what to do," Scorpious admitted. "I'm afraid that you'll get bored, hiding it all. I'm terrified that one of these nights I'm going to come down to the school grounds and you won't show."

She pulled away from him looking just the slightest bit hurt, "I can't believe you think I'd ever do that to you."

"I just…" but he trails off. "I'm afraid of losing the only good thing that has ever happened to me."

Rose puts her head on his shoulder and begins to hum softly, staring up at the stars, "Do you remember our first kiss?"

"Of course," Scorpious smiles at the memory. "It was…"

"Perfect," they said together.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't Scorpious Malfoy and I wasn't Rose Weasley. Then we could be together, like really be together," she told him, lacing her fingers in his.

"Promise me that someday we will be," Scorpious commanded with a smile.

"I promise, that someday I'll make you tell my father," she joked with a giggle.

"Right after you tell mine," Scorpious snorted.

"Alright, someday Scorpio, you and I will be together. And not just secret meetings in the night either…we'll kiss in the middle of the day, well hold hands when we walk, we'll go out to eat and dancing, it'll be perfect. I promise."

"Good," Scorpious nodded with satisfaction.

"But I was wondering something," Rose began.

"Mmm?" Scorpious hummed kissing her neck from behind.

"Well I was wondering if you liked Albus," she said and then frowned as he turned her around to face him.

"Albus- King of the Gryffindor's, Quidditch Hero, Dad's worst enemy's son? –Potter?" Scorpious asked her tilting his head to one side as if to consider it. "Yeah, he's alright."

Rose giggled, "Good, he said you're alright too."

* * *

><p>"Phase two of the plan," Albus muttered under his breath. He walked into Charm's class, right up to Scorpious and spoke loudly. "Hello Scorp!"<p>

"Err-hi Albus," Scorpious said looking around confused.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to our house over spring break. That way you can come to our family dinner and meet everyone," Albus beamed at the boy nervously.

"Seriously?" Scorpious asked raising an eyebrow. He was taken aback. "Sure, I'd love too."

"Cool, I suppose you want to spend a bit of it at home with your folks though, right?" Albus asked and Scorpious nodded.

"Yeah," Scorpious agreed. Then in a lower voice when everyone had turned away to whisper in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Inviting you over for the holidays," Albus whispered back with a whisper. "Unless you don't like Quidditch because that will be what us guys will be doing most of the time."

"You want me to go over to your house…as your friend?" Scorpious asked just for confirmation.

"No, as my worst enemy," Albus rolled his eyes. "Of course. I thought we were friends anyways and we need to sell it, especially to the family…"

"We are," Scorpious nodded right away with anxiousness.

"Good," Albus smiled. "See you then."

"Yeah," Scorpious nodded and class began.

Scorpious was stunned. He would be spending a bit of his break…at the Potters.

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Rose gasped.<p>

"Invited him over for part of break," Albus shrugged.

"Scorpious Malfoy? My Scorpious Malfoy? Have you lost your fricken mind?" Rose asked "Your Dad is going to FREAK!"

"Well I asked permission before I invited him," Albus rolled his eyes and shook his head in an obvious way. "And when did he become Your Scorpious?"

"And they said yes?" Rose was wide eyed and jaw dropped shocked.

"Well…kind of," Albus said sheepishly.

"Kind of?" Rose said. Her eyes leveled to his and she glared at him. "What exactly did you tell them and what did they say?"

"I wrote them a letter, asking if I could have a friend over," Albus said slowly, not meeting her gaze, "And they said it would fine…as long as it was okay with their parents."

"But you failed to mention, who, exactly you'd be bringing home!" Rose said, full fledge angry by now. "Why on earth would you invite him over!"

"He's my friend. Besides, he'll warm up to the family better if it was my boyfriend and not your boyfriend," Albus grinned at her.

"Shut up," she muttered. "Since when did you and Scorpious start being such good buddies?"

"He's your guy, I'm your cousin slash best mate. I had to get to know him, make sure you weren't make a mistake. So we played chess a few times, talked some Quidditch and I figure he's alright."

"Just like that?" Rose asked eyeing him in a weird way.

"Just like that. Why, you don't have a problem with us being friends do you?" Albus asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, no of course not," she said hurriedly. "I really appreciate it Albus."

"I know," he smiled at her. "Besides, he says he's got a broom and I need someone on my team against James and Hugo."

"He's going to be there for the family dinner?" Rose asked nervously. "Like my dad will see him?"

"Don't worry, Aunt Hermione won't let him do anything rash."

"I really hope your right," Rose said, shutting her eyes and shaking her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
